frozoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Age of War (Third Era)
The Third Era 450,000 years ago * The great eight human kingdoms of Iowes begin their war against each other * Vauvauth was born in Eyilela 449,000 years ago * The Orcs build their fortress city of White Fang in Shaegrus 440,000 years ago * The elven people being to distrust the gods and debate worship * Humans recruit the aid of halflings in their armies 439,000 years ago * Driara is returned to its original spot in the world for a short amount of time * Goblin Village of Lolai destroyed by the Orcish invasion of Nasnor * Portals that look like eyes open up across the world * Ragtag band of mercenaries summoned by the Goblin Oracles begin their adventure * The Orcs meet with the Goblin kings of the slime mines and build an alliance together 432,000 years ago * The elf's begin their war among themselves on which gods to worship 431,000 years ago * The elven religious war ends 430,000 years ago * The war of the eight great human kingdoms ends * The Dwarfs begin building machines of war and applying Black rock to war tactics and equipment 429,000 years ago * The Dwarf king offers the elf's a chance to make peace by equally sharing the land and building an alliance, the elf's refuse. The Metal Gold war begins. * The great war for Igeon rages on between the Elves and Dwarfs * The siege of Green Bay takes place in Igeon 427,000 years ago * The Orc and Goblin army's being building great ships to cross the seas with their army's 426,000 years ago * The Elf's begin to lose the war against the Dwarfs because there weapons can't match the might of the Dwarfs weapons of war * The Orc and Goblin army's send scouts across the world 425,000 years ago * The Dwarf's push the elf army's back to their major city's and begin to lay siege on them 424,000 years ago * The Elf's surrender to the Dwarfs and agree to an alliance * Vauvauth builds his construct army 423,000 years ago * Orc and goblin forces reach the human continent Iowes and began raiding towns and villages 422,000 years ago * The war between humans and Orcs begin in Iowes 420,000 years ago * The Orcs begin landing on the Dwarf and Elf continent of Igeon * Vauvauth lands in Igeon at the harbour city of Time Seed * The battle of Glory Hold begins 412,000 years ago * The world is in a state of war between the many races of the world * The first Goliath is seen 411,000 years ago * The eight great human kingdoms unit under a single army called The Last Division 410,000 years ago * The human army's beat back the orc and goblin army's back to the sea * The human kingdom of Dismas decided to build a hundred great ships to follow and chase down the Orc and Goblin forces 409,000 years ago * The Orc and Human ships arrive in the great North 408,000 years ago * Battles rage across Igeon and Vauvauth begins to win against the Orc forces and helps rebuild what was destroyed * To battle the Orcs and Goblins the Dwarves and Elves combine magic and technology by combining the souls of the living with the created rock body's the Dwarfs created. They named these Golems. 407,000 years ago * The human which landed in the North became what are known as Vikings and created towns, while the Orcs fled deeper into the North building nomadic tribes 406,000 years ago * The Elf and dwarf forces defeated the Orc and Goblin armies in Igeon * The Elves and Dwarf begin preparations on sending army's to the Orc continent Shaegrus * Vauvauth returns to the Field of Rust. Vauvauth build his metal spire of molten. 405,000 years ago * The Dwarfs and Elves sent diplomats to speak with the Human kings of the eight kingdoms * The Dwarf and Elf diplomats wished to buy the great large gallons of the Kuipan kingdom, which denies all offers. The Elves and Dwarfs then agree to purchase gallons from the human kingdom of Hudia which agrees to their offer. 404,000 years ago * Hudia makes good one there offer and builds 700 ships of war for the Elfs and Dwarfs * The Orc tribes of the North discover that Dragons and held up North * The dragons begin hunting the Orc and Human tribes * The Elves and Dwarfs head to the Orc continent Shaegrus 403,000 years ago * Hudia begins over sea trading with the Dwarfs and Elves * The seven other human Kingdoms disagree with Hudia's actions 400,000 years ago * The Dwarf and Elf forces in Shaegrus are never heard of again, the war and result of Shaegrus is unknown * Vauvauth marries